Betrayal and Shattered Trust
by Maria65
Summary: Maria had never expected the man she had come to see as a friend to betray her, nor had she expected her world to shatter. What happens when both happen? Can the one person that isn't human help her recover? And can her trust ever be rebuilt? The name Sachi, Maria, and Taka belongs to me, Abbadon belongs to BewilderForce, Merrilee belongs to Aeria Games.


Maria sighed as her, Sachi, and a new boy she had begun traveling with, called Taka, walked through the forest outside of Port Skandia just enjoying the others company. Maria had felt like Taka accepted her, and it made her happy, he liked her for her. They stopped before the road to Helonia Coast, but she saw Taka sigh and turn around.

"Can we go somewhere else first? I don't feel like going to Helonia yet." Taka asked softly, and Maria nodded, following, smiling at him.

**Week Later:** Maria screamed in pain as she hit the ground harshly, Taka screaming for her, running toward her. They had entered Helonia Coast a few weeks ago, and had infiltrated the Catseye Pirate's Lair, hoping to find Selena, and get all of the villager's belongings back. They had never suspected Bluto to attack them, nor for Selena to fall in love with Mac, the leader of the Pirates, and they never suspected how strong Bluto was. Maria crossed her swords before her, blocking Blutos' axe coming down on her, and growled as she pushed back...what she wouldn't have done to have called Abbadon first like she suggested, but Taka had refused, saying they would be fine. She flicked her swords upwards, causing Blutos' axe to go flying, even as Taka came down on Bluto with his own swords. When Bluto fell, Maria walked toward Selena, even as Taka hugged her, causing her to blush, which resulted in Selena giggling at the flustered Duelist and Mac to laugh...they were like them. Now they were at Crescent Hill, walking through the dense forest, before Taka suddenly stopped. This caught Sachis' attention as she tugged on Marias' shirt, causing Maria to stop.

"What's wrong Sachi?" Maria asked, and Sachi pointed at Taka, who's head was lowered.

"Taka, are you okay?" Maria asked him softly, touching his arm gently.

"This facade has gone on too far, Maria." Taka said, raising his head to look her in the eye.

Both anxiousness and fear welled in Marias' heart as his words. Anxiousness because she hoped they could be more, but fear because he might leave her or hurt her. Maria gave him a curious look, slight hope in her eyes and he smirked at her, but it wasn't friendly or teasing like she wished...it was wicked and menacing. Maria didn't have time to react as Taka struck, one of his swords slicing her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain at the sudden impact. Maria clutched the bleed wound, and looked at Taka with fear and confusion...what happened?

"Maria, exactly how stupid are you?" Taka asked her, his dark blue, short hair waving with his movements.

"Wh-what're you t-talking about?" Maria asked, tears welling in her eyes, even as Sachi healed her wound.

"What I mean is, I was using you! I used you to help me leave the village, learn you technique's, and-" Takas' attention turned to Sachi as he paused, and grinned.

"And hopefully gain my own Eidolon...and if not, I'll get yours." Taka said, and struck, but a staff blocked his swords.

"What?" Taka asked shocked, only to see Sachi had blocked his staff.

"I will not let you hurt my Envoy!" Sachi shouted, and pushed him back, before she began shooting ice at him, keeping him back.

Taka only sliced them through, or blocked them, shooting them back at Sachi who would dodge. Maria was in shock at what happened...at the fact that she was being used. Sachi pushed Maria away, bringing Maria back to Terra. Sachi was suddenly grabbed by the throat, even as Maria was kicked back to a tree. Taka glared at her, his burning red eyes seeming to scorch her heart, and he chuckled darkly.

"Sorry Maria, but I've hoped that staying with you would give me and Eidolon, but it seems not so. Maybe I should just kill you, and take yours." Taka suggested, like it was an option, and Maria trembled, looking up.

"No...leave Sachi alone!" Maria shouted, but Taka ignored her laughing, even as Sachi started to lose oxygen.

Maria began to panic, and looked around, hoping to find something to help her defeat Taka. Realizing a tree was behind her, she braced her feet against it, before propelling her off the tree, sword's unsheathed. She thrusted toward Taka, one sword cutting Takas' shoulder, and another puncturing the area below his ribs, which caused Taka to let Sachi go who started taking deep breathes to get her breath back.

"WENCH!" Taka shouted, and struck her, but she blocked, before she flipped, kicking him back.

The two exchanged blows, each hitting and each missing, but neither would fall neither could bear it. Taka growled, and charged her, blades glowing green, but Maria jumped, before her body glowed purple, and she spun horizontally at him, breaking his swords when he tried to block. Maria landed, gold eyes filled with pain and betrayal as she struck him. Taka screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, and looked up at a beaten and bloody Maria who looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"I trusted you...I cared about you..." Maria said, and even though her eyes seemed blank, tears built.

"And you broke me...I don't need you anymore. You broke me, and while I still have friends...my trust may never be rebuilt." Maria said, turning around and walking away, willing herself not to turn around.

"Traitor...TRAITOR!" Taka shouted, eyes filled with unbearable rage.

_'No Taka...you are the traitor.'_ Maria thought, golden eyes still blank.

**2 Weeks Later:** Maria sat beside a pond, she had called Abbadon to come see her a few days ago, and she had dismissed Sachi, the young Eidolon not liking Abbadon...their first meeting had been...awkward. Suddenly the sound of something moving reached her ears, and a masked blob appeared before it swirled and transformed into a boy with short blonde hair, red eyes, a black outfit, with a back cape.

"You called Maria?" The boy asked, his voice deep and mature despite how he looked, and Maria nodded.

"Yes...sorry for calling you on such short noticed Abbadon." Maria stated, and Abbadon sighed, going to sit beside her.

"Don't worry about it. If its for you, I'll always come quickly." the boy, Abbadon said smiling, and Maria gave a small smile in return.

Abbadon suddenly noticed that Taka wasn't around, and neither was Sachi...but he could feel Sachi inside Maria, the young Eidolon was hiding from him. What shocked him though was that Taka wasn't around, and, not that it bothered him, but he actually knew the boy had a thing for Maria.

"So...where's Taka?" Abbadon asked, and Maria flinched, causing Abbadon to hug her.

"Hey, what happened?" Abbadon asked her, and Maria turned to his comfort.

"He...he was using me. He tricked me, he betrayed me!" Maria shouted in sadness, and Abbadons' eyes filled with sorrow.

He now understood why Maria didn't seem herself when she contacted him. He now understood why she flinched, why she was radiating with sorrow and betrayal. He also now had a sudden urge to find Taka, and kill him for hurting the woman who had saved him when he was about to be killed by a group of humans, all who believed he was a monster.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Abbadon growled out, his voice a little echo due to his race as a shape-shifter.

"D-don't!" Maria suddenly stated, causing Abbadon to look at her in shock.

"W-what?! You don't want that asshole to pay for what he's done?!" Abbadon questioned in anger, his voice still with an echo.

"P-please...I...I don't want you getting hurt, or i-in trouble." Maria stated, and Abbadon sighed, scratching his head.

"Alright, since you don't want me to, I won't." Abbadon said, giving her a smile and she returned it.

"Thank you, for being here for me Abbadon." Maria said, standing, Abbadon following suit.

"Sure, no problem. Want me to stick around for awhile?" Abbadon questioned, but Maria shook her head, even as Sachi appeared.

"No, thank you, but no. I need to get going and see what else the villages and area's have to offer." Maria said, and made to leave, but Abbadon was right beside her, Scythe in hand.

"Whatever, you can't get me to leave that easily Maria." Abbadon said smirking at her, and Maria sighed, rolling her eyes...maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have called him.

"Alright, let's get moving!" Abbadon said, walking ahead, Maria right behind him, and she smiled.

Though she always says she regret's it, she knew she never meant it. She liked having Abbadon around, he always made her feel better whenever she was feeling down, and as a result, she knew he was a true friend. Though at points he was flirtatious, and goofy, he was serious when it came to her, and was always there for her and helped her no matter what. She may have been betrayed and her trust shatter when it came to new people, but she knew that she would always have Abbadon and Sachi forever, they would always be her true friends.


End file.
